


not even the rain

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-16
Updated: 2002-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Friday Night Fic challenge "Slippery When Wet" and e.e. cummings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not even the rain

(i do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens;only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands

\- e.e. cummings

They ran together, rain pouring down, drenching them as they looked for shelter, finally ducking into their tent. Daniel pulled his wet t-shirt over his head and stood there, wet and glistening and shivering slightly, looking at Jack.

Watching Jack watch him, Jack suddenly realized with a shiver of his own.

Their eyes met, and Jack was frightened for a moment, feeling himself pull back, pull into himself, but Daniel…

Daniel already knew. No point in closing off now, nothing to hide.

Jack stepped closer, growing lost in those stormy eyes, still feeling the distance between them as an uncrossable chasm consisting of all the barriers between them, until he felt that the bravest thing he could do in this universe would be to take that step, to risk so much, to open too far… All of it, his career, his livelihood, their friendship… everything. Too much, it was too much to risk, and he felt himself closing off again, pulling away, but something in Daniel's eyes said that the distance was an illusion, that he was already on the other side. Saying so much without a word, without a change, just a look, a small look.

He stepped forward again, closer, and it was Daniel's turn to close. Imperceptable, no motion, just the slightest change in the eyes, and Jack froze, closing off again, waiting and watching as Daniel paused to consider, then decide.

Daniel stepped forward and grabbed Jack's face in both hands, kissing him, bodies following where hearts and minds already stood waiting, hands sliding over wet, rain-slicked skin as clothes were shed with water and the chill. Naked to each other at last, Daniel gently pulled Jack down, onto the bed, beneath the blankets together, kissing and touching as the rain caressed the tent. Daniel's touch was so delicate that it was as if his hands were much smaller, and Jack had to pause and look at them for a moment, then kiss one gentle palm, earning himself a radiant smile in return, like a beam of sunlight piercing the rain.

A drop of water lazily trailed down Daniel's chest and down, and Jack followed it with a finger, a parched man in the desert during a sudden cloudburst. Such an embarrassment of riches after so long without. Unsure where to start, he leaned to kiss again, and Daniel's mouth was wet and delicious but didn't slake his thirst.

Not enough, there was still a distance between them, a boundary not yet crossed, elusive, slipping away out of grasp. Jack stopped to look into Daniel's eyes again, seeking permission, perhaps also courage, and finding both. And then, with a wet, slippery touch, Jack crossed the line between friend and lover.


End file.
